And then he leaves
by Sayuri Akashi
Summary: Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no eran novios y nunca iban a serlo. No porque él no lo amara sino porque no se amaba a sí mismo. [¡Feliz cumpleaños Fire-Akra!]


Este relato es un regalo de cumpleaños para una persona muy especial para mi.

Ro-nee conocida como **Fire-Akra.**

Mi hermana mayor, gemela zodiacal y amiga de la vida. Una de las cosas más bellas que me dio este fandom.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

 **Capitulo único**

.

.

.

Se conocieron en un bar un día de lluvia torrencial.

Él entró allí calado de agua, sin otro motivo más que el de refugiarse. El lugar estaba completamente vacío gracias al temporal, dio unos pasos al interior buscando con la mirada a alguien que trabajara allí.

Un hombre apareció detrás de la barra, apenas la campanilla sonó cuando él cerró la puerta, y le echó un vistazo calculador, vio la ironía en los ojos del mesero, no entendía que hacía allí y por suerte, ni lo preguntó.

" _Soy Aomine"_ le dijo _"¿Te puedo ayudar?"_

Él asintió. Pidió un café, algo para secarse y se sentó. Necesitaba entrar en calor.

Aomine siguió con los ojos el reguero de agua y suspiró. Por lo menos le había dado algo que hacer en ese día tan negro.

Lo vio temblar como un pollito y se apiadó de él, abrió una puerta lateral y cuando volvió le dejo sobre la mesa un cambio de ropa. La sorpresa en los ojos del nuevo cliente demostró que no esperaba esa amabilidad.

" _Umm, gracias"_ le dijo con un tono dubitativo "¿ _En dónde me puedo cambiar?"_

Aomine señaló el baño y le dio una bolsa para la ropa mojada.

Cuando volvió, Aomine ya había secado el piso y había dos cafés sobre la mesa. Él lo miró con duda a lo que el otro respondió la pregunta no formulada.

" _Somos los únicos habitantes de este lugar, espero que no te moleste un poco de compañía_ "

El otro se compuso enseguida, menos mal que era un ser sociable por naturaleza.

" _Me encantaría, por cierto, soy Kise"_

La charla de unos minutos pasó a ser de horas, y ese día al final, Kise pasó la noche en ese pequeño café.

Entonces todo comenzó.

Kise empezó a ir más seguido al bar.

Aomine empezó a quedarse más seguido con él.

De pronto comenzar a salir con Aomine fue como volver a ser adolescente. Kise lo pasaría a buscar a la salida del trabajo y terminarían juntos hasta las tantas de la noche a veces en el departamento del rubio, y otras en algún motel malogrado de la ciudad.

La relación con Aomine fue, en su mejor momento, una vorágine de pasión y desenfreno.

Ambos sabían lo que querían y en dónde lo necesitaban, no importaba la hora o el lugar de esos ratos fugaces donde se rendían a sus instintos más básicos.

Y en su pequeño mundo de amor extraño, Kise fue feliz.

Pero así como cuando sirves champagne, la espuma inicial tiende a acabarse.

Fue cuando comenzó su pesadilla, pequeña, latente pero aún sorda, que Kise empezó a descubrir lo que pasaba.

Las pequeñas discusiones, las evasiones por parte del otro, los mensajes a destiempo e incluso sin contestar. Señales que Kise no quiso ver, porque para él, que nunca había amado antes, el amor significaba todo lo que tenía con Aomine.

Y entonces lo vio.

Ese día había hablado con Aomine con normalidad, pero otra vez, como de costumbre ya, el moreno había evadido quedar.

Kise salió con amigos y fue a una disco a bailar, sin pensar que ese sitio sería el determinante de sus próximos meses.

Allí, en el lugar menos imaginado, un lugar al que fue por casualidad, encontró a Aomine en los brazos de alguien más.

Y la espuma de su mundo se terminó de evaporar.

Lejos de enojarse Kise quiso entender que esa era la forma que tenía Aomine de amar y que aceptaría así, el amor que él quisiera darle.

Y Kise, en su mente enamorada no comprendió que acababa de entregarle su dignidad.

A partir de entonces comenzaron a verse los fines de semana, cuando él podía, cuando él quería, cuando él _necesitara_.

Siempre a escondidas, siempre a las tantas de la madrugada.

Para Aomine, Kise era su punto de referencia, el lugar al cual volver luego de pasar por alguna otra sábana.

Para Kise era todo lo contrario, no necesitaba a nadie más que a él, sin importar cuanto se quedara.

La felicidad de Kise comenzó a esfumarse para convertirse en algún momento puntual de la semana.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no eran novios y nunca iban a serlo. No porque él no lo amara sino porque no se amaba a sí mismo.

Fingir que todo estaba bien en sus ratos de amor solo lo hacía más doloroso en sus momentos de soledad.

Llorar de desesperación preguntándose que había hecho mal, intentando respirar un aire que sólo lo podía quemar, para terminar conformándose sólo con exprimir los momentos que tenía con él.

Su único momento de triste consuelo se había convertido en quedarse despierto toda la noche mirándolo dormir, intentando encontrar en su rostro la respuesta a ese amor que le tenía.

Y que al fin, una vez lo hubo roto, dejó de ser suficiente.

Kise sabía que si volvía a él, era porque de una manera u otra, Aomine lo quería.

Pero era un tipo de amor que ya no podía soportar.

Por unos meses Kise se convenció de que estaba dejándolo atrás, aunque la situación no cambiaba. Aomine volvía a su departamento cada cinco de la mañana, y él volvía a despedirlo diciendo que esta vez era la última.

Hasta que un día llegó el empujón que necesitaba para despegar.

La verdad cruda y real.

Kise había tenido un pequeño accidente doméstico y tuvo que ser atendido en el hospital. Llamó a Aomine, no porque fuera necesario, sino porque quería sentir que el otro se preocupaba.

Pero Aomine nunca atendió. Ni contestó los cinco mensajes que le envió después.

Kise volvió a su casa y lloró su amargura hasta quedarse seco. Comprendió al fin, en todos sus sentidos, que ese amor lo iba a matar.

Y se decidió.

Esa noche fue muy diferente a las otras, no preguntó, no gritó, no discutió.

Hizo el amor con Aomine, tan sincero como pudo en una despedida vedada que el moreno nunca vio.

Ese día, como tantos otros, le dio un beso en la entrada de su casa y cuando lo vio meterse al elevador, supo que esa aventura se había terminado.

" _Adiós, mi amor"_ pensó y cerró la puerta.

Aomine nunca entendió lo que pasó ese día.

A partir de allí, los mensajes a la madrugada, las llamadas volvieron a suceder con normalidad.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora Kise había salido del círculo vicioso que tanto lo había intoxicado.

Nunca contestó.

Y contra todo pronóstico Aomine no había dejado de insistir. A tal punto, que por su paz mental, Kise bloqueó su número.

Las primeras semanas sin Aomine, fueron los días más desesperanzados que Kise pudo vivir. Pensar en él sólo lograba que Kise dejara de comer, dormir e incluso vivir.

Pasar un día completo sin comer o ir a trabajar sin dormir, se habían vuelto moneda corriente en la vida de Kise.

El primer mes sin Aomine había encontrado a Kise convertido en un ser ultrajado, pero aliviado. Él sabía que algún día iba a salir. Sabía que podía vivir sin él.

En el segundo mes sus amigos decidieron que ya era hora de levantar la cabeza y salir de su duelo.

En una fiesta le presentaron, al compañero de trabajo de uno de ellos y habían insistido tanto en que lo conozca que había aceptado más por inercia que por convicción.

Cuando lo vio, éste tenía la mirada decidida, como un hombre con una misión.

Su sonrisa era cálida y sus ojos rojos brillaban tanto incluso de noche, le transmitían la seguridad que siempre necesitó. Así sin pretenderlo, esa noche se dejó encandilar por la luz de un nuevo amor.

No iba a ser como el anterior.

Pero iba a tener la paz que lo iba a mantener cuerdo el resto de sus días.

Pasaron los meses y volvió a ver a Aomine. Se sintió desfallecer, estaba tan guapo como la última vez. Esperaba, rezaba que él no lo viera, pero cuando los ojos azules se posaron en él, comenzó a temblar de puro nervio.

Aomine por primera vez no supo cómo reaccionar ante él, y sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando vio algo que Kise en su inquietud no percibió.

Entonces Kise, en el punto álgido de su nudo mental advirtió una mano cálida en su espalda que lo tranquilizó. Se recordó que ahora no estaba sólo. Se recordó que ya no era de él.

Y Aomine supo que lo había perdido para siempre.

Kise conoció a Kagami en aquella fiesta, y encontró un amor sano y verdadero. Alguien que lo supo querer, que lo supo valorar. Taiga le dio sentido a su vida y lo hizo más pesado cuando él sólo podía flotar.

Taiga era el ancla que Kise necesitaba. El amor racional que Aomine nunca le iba a dar.

Porque Kise sabía muy en su interior que jamás iba a volver a amar a nadie, tan insensata e irrefrenablemente como amo a Aomine.

Y eso, en definitiva, era lo que más le gustaba de Taiga.

Esa noche cuando llegó a su casa, acompañado de su novio, su celular sonó.

Miró el remitente desconocido y se preocupó, abriendo el mensaje sin pensarlo.

" _Te extraño, vuelve conmigo"_

Ni siquiera tuvo que pestanear antes de apagar el teléfono.

Porque esa noche, la última y para siempre, no hubo contestación.

* * *

Sé que no era lo que prometí pero entra dentro del amor agridulce al que me empecé a acostumbrar y gracias al cual te conocí.

¡Espero que te haya gustado!

 _Miss Aka-chin_.


End file.
